


Back at the Beginning

by Sparksrise



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparksrise/pseuds/Sparksrise
Summary: Short one shotBeacon days team bonding with some early bees.Ruby has decided a road trip to the beach is perfect for some mandetory team bonding.





	Back at the Beginning

“I only have two more stations to try!” Ruby exclaimed as Yang batted her hand away from the radio again.

“You’ve gone through all of them twice now!”

“They change Yang! I just want to find a good soundtrack, it’s important, need the right atmosphere for the team.”

“Touch the radio again Rubes and you’re demoted, passenger seat privileges gone.”  
“Hey, I’m team leader and I –

“And I’m the driver! Right now, I out rank you. In my car I control the music, you’re supposed to cover navigation.”

“Technically it’s a rental,” Ruby grumbled as she turned her attention back to the map she was supposed to be studying. They hadn’t been driving long but Ruby had already lost where they were on the map. Yang claimed to know where the beach was but Ruby insisted that the “co-pilot” was supposed to navigate and keep track of things in case of emergency, she was regretting her own stubbornness.

“Oookay you have to take the next left. No, right. Wait” Ruby mumbled, she unfolded the map more and shifted the angle she held it at as she went between studying it and desperately searching for road signs.

“Ruby, you do know how to read the map right?” Weiss asked from the back seat. 

“Yes Weiss, of course I do! That’s why I’m the navigator. The bad music is just distracting me!” Ruby proclaimed before reaching for the radio again.

“Are you sure you’re going under the speed limit,” Weiss asked from her newly acquired seat at the front of the car. “Because I have not seen a single road sign, and this seems awfully fast.”

“Yes Weiss,” Yang groaned. “I was going the speed limit the first time you asked and I’m continuing to obey it, I know I’m not on Bumblebee right now and I’m doing my best to be a safe driver, okay?”

“Okay, okay, I believe you,” Weiss replied as she returned her attention to the map.

“I also have a good idea where we’re going, so the map isn’t super necessary, I can ask if I need to double check the route.”

“Didn’t you agree two minutes ago that the person in the front seat was in charge of navigation? Besides it seems far more proficient for me to monitor our progress rather than trying to figure out where we are later.” 

“If you insist,” Yang sighed.

“I’m just trying to take my duty seriously, or at least, more serious than some” Weiss said pointedly, shooting Ruby a glare in the rear-view mirror.

“Hey! It’s not my fault that Yang decided to incite a rebellion before I even got the chance to navigate properly.”

“Your demotion was on you Rubes, I warned you not to touch the radio, I was just following through on my promise. Just try to enjoy being responsibility free for a bit,” Yang winked at Ruby in the mirror, “The beach isn’t far.”

Ruby perked up a bit at that, she turned to Blake who had been quietly ignoring the drama, opting to get lost in her book instead. She finally put the book down as Ruby tapped her on the shoulder lightly. 

“Want to play a game?” Ruby asked, eyes wide and pleading. 

Blake inclined her head for a moment, considering, before smiling “Sure, what did you have in mind?” 

“I spy?” Ruby suggested.

“How do you play?”

“Well, we each take turns choosing an object we can see inside or outside of the car. The other person gets to ask questions and try has to guess what the other is thinking of.”

“Okay, you can pick something first.”

*Ruby’s turns ended quickly; the game ended after Blake’s turn went over 20 minutes for a third time*

“Yang, the turn is coming up soon, on your left.”

“That turn isn’t for another twenty minutes, Weiss.”

“No, this one is after the next turn, just up there.”

“I know the way Weiss, I swear, just trust me.”

“I’m just providing support! And you just missed the turn” Weiss sighed.

“Did not”

“Maybe not your turn but the more efficient one I found was back that way.”

Yang sighed without responding, then took a deep breath before carefully pulling over.

“Ha! Even I lasted longer than that! Ruby laughed.

Weiss was pouting in the seat next to her, arms crossed and glaring out her window like the entire Vale countryside personally offended her. The car ride had become somewhat tense, so the team sat in silence. Weiss continued to death glare the horizon, Ruby knew better than to talk to her just yet, Yang focused on the road while Blake read, curled up on the seat beside her. The journey was a lot smoother with Blake in the passenger seat. She didn’t micromanage and mostly read or admired the scenery, occasionally doodling in her journal. The map stayed folded and the radio untampered with as they drove and the previous tension gradually dissipated. The silence was inevitably broken by the team leader.

“Want to play a game?” Ruby asked Weiss carefully. 

“I’m surprised you want to after losing so spectacularly to Blake earlier,” Weiss responded without so much as glancing at Ruby. 

“Blake cheated!” Ruby exclaimed.

“Knowing the scientific names for most flowers is not cheating,” Blake retorted teasingly.

“She’s got you there, Rubes, she may have raised the difficulty level, but she didn’t cheat.”

“Two betrayals in one day Yang? Shouldn’t you be on my side?”

“I am on the side of truth” Yang shot back, nodding to herself.

Ruby stuck her tongue out at her sister in the rear-view mirror, Yang quickly returned the gesture before refocusing on the road.

Unfortunately, everyone being left to their own thoughts was not always the best idea. Yang could tell that Blake was brooding, even more than usual. Weiss was still decompressing after her frustrating time as co-pilot and Ruby was clearly worrying over getting the team to bond more. Yang felt bad for not being able to turn off treating Ruby as a little sister sometimes. It was easy to forget how much she’d grown, despite how proud of her she was. She knew Ruby was going to be a great team leader, they just had some kinks to work out with their dynamic. 

Yang was pulled out of her over thinking by Blake. She was lightly mumbling the words to the song on the radio. She was staring out of her window, but her eyes caught Yang’s for a moment in their reflection, and she smiled. Yang returned the gesture before reaching for the radio to turn the volume up. As Blake continued to sing Yang slowly started to join in. Before long Ruby perked up in the back seat and joined in too. Before the song ended even Weiss had been persuaded to participate, Blake had turned the music up even higher and they belted the lyrics, Yang and Ruby mostly out of tune but definitely the loudest. Yang couldn’t help but focus on Blake’s voice, they had all known Weiss could sing, learning her partner could was a new revelation. The song ended on a long drawn out note only Weiss managed to maintain, leading them all to applaud as she faked a bow. 

“Belladonna, the more I get to know you’re the more fitting your name seems to become. Didn’t know you could sing too.” Blake was caught off guard by the compliment, she just smiled to herself before returning to looking out her window. “So, since Weiss refuses to play she loses by default,” Yang began, quickly changing the subject. “Looks like it’s you and me for the crown Belladonna.”

“You guys take this far too seriously” Weiss sighed.  
Ruby cheered enthusiastically as Weiss huffed is disdain.  
Blake simply turned to Yang with a smirk “you’re on, Xiao Long.” 

Ruby declared the game a draw just to try to make it end. Turns out her and Yang weren’t the only ones who took car games too seriously.  
“I don’t know Rubes I feel like I won that.”  
“You did not, but I am impressed that you got helianthus.”  
“Our dad got really into gardening in the last few years, the place is covered in sunflowers every year.”  
“Why didn’t Ruby know the names of the flowers then?”  
“She only helped in the garden when bribed.”

They arrived at the beach a little later than planned. Something Weiss couldn’t help but point out would have been avoided if they had followed her directions instead. Her tone when pointing that out was forgiven when she produced sandwiches to balance out the copious amount of junk food Ruby had packed as their pic nick; she even had some tuna salad ones specifically for Blake. 

“Shouldn’t a leader take her team’s health into account when planning meals?” Weiss asked as she passed around the sandwiches.  
“Today is focusing on team spirit and mental health Weiss! We can’t focus on everything at once.” 

They ate and chatted for a while, enjoying the good weather and glad to be out of the stuff rental car. Despite the spontaneity of their trip it seemed to be accomplishing it’s goal. They mostly talked about harmless, easy topics like school, classes and professors but the silences that followed weren’t awkward and conversation flowed better than ever. 

Ruby and Yang were the first to venture into the water, only returning to try to convince their partners to join them. 

“Come on! The water isn’t that cold Weiss. Besides, aren’t ice queens supposed to be immune to the cold anyway?” Ruby pleaded.

Weiss glared at Ruby. Persuasion really isn’t your strong suit is it?”

Ruby flopped down in the sand next to Yang, disappointed. Blake stood elegantly before turning to Weiss. 

“Care for a walk along the shore and perhaps a swim if you feel so inclined?” She asked, trying to keep her expression neutral.

“Why that sounds lovely” Weiss answered, smirking over her shoulder at ruby as she stood. 

Yang couldn’t help but laugh as they walked away. 

“Does Weiss still hate me?” Ruby asked when she knew her partner was out of earshot.  
“Nah” Yang answered, “You’re just very easy to tease. You two work well together, when you’re not bickering, you’ll get it.” Yang nudged lightly as her sister sighed and sat up. “We haven’t had too long to get used to working as a team yet, but we’ll figure it out. You’re a great leader Ruby, you always know what to do, trust yourself and team RWBY will be the best team ever to grace the halls of Beacon, I guarantee it.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“I usually am.”

“So, how are things going with your partner? You and Blake seem to work well together so far.”

Yang blushed slightly, which infuriated her. She could see Ruby narrowing her eyes at her out of the corner of her eye but was grateful her little sister decided not to comment on it. 

“We’re doing good, I know she is more worried about Torchwick and the White Fang than she is letting on though. We still have a long road ahead of us before we uhm, know each other better.”

“If there’s something you need to know, or maybe say, why not do it now?”

“We all have a lot to focus on right now, we need to prioritise and wait for the right time.”

“If you say so, we do have years of being a team ahead of us, right? Who knows what could happen? We’ve got all the time in the world.” Ruby said genuinely.

“I hope you’re right”

“I usually am!” Ruby said, “It’s genetic.”

**Author's Note:**

> Round two?  
Hope you enjoyed it!  
Feel free to leave any comments, and if you want to yell about the bees with me I'm @sparksrise on tumbr.


End file.
